User blog:Runningfireclawheart/Quiz
So, here is a quiz. Anyway, which of my RP cats is most like you? That means, Wolftail, Pinekit, Flash, Riverpaw, Wolfstar, Creekdew, and Runningstrike. So anyway, the quiz...... What trait most describes you? #I am pretty good at getting people to like me, and to work with me. #I am detirmened, more or less. #I prefer to be by myself #I am very very sassy #I am just pretty.....awkward....... #I am very cool #I am really smart.....but also really dumb..... What rank would you be? #A warrior, but I barely come on patrols and stuff #A kit....why does this matter? #I think for me to answer this, it would mean I was a Clan cat. #Apprentice I guess, I ran away #A leader, but not that good at it. #A warrior, but I normally hunt on my own #A warrior, but I spend more time on my own. Your loyalty is to......? #It depends, whoever is on my side. #Myself, and my siblings. #Whoever I think is right #Normally, myself and whoever happens to be agreeing with me. #My Clan. #Some days everyone, somedays no one. #Clan, and friends and and family. What would you say other people think of you? #I think they like me well enough, I don't know many people #Like me. #It depends on the person.....and the time in my life......likely good things. #Don't know, don't care #Good things, I am sure. #People who hadn't seen me in a while would say good things, people who had seen me recently I don't think would say anything, because they dislike me to much to talk about me...... #That I was insane, but other then that good enough things. Are you an introvert or an extrovert? #An extrovert I guess, or in the middle. I don't seek people out, but I also enjoy there company. #An extrovert, I like others well enough..... #An introvert, I prefer to be alone. #Well, I am don't like being around people but I am very quick to talk back when someone gets me mad. #Somewhere in the middle, more on the extrovert side. #If someoe tries to talk to me I will be happy to respond, but I almost never make the first move. #I used to be on extrovet, but I guess I am more of an introvert now. What matters most to you? #I guess for people to be brave, and noble, and such. #Protecting my family. #Justice. #Proving myself. #Freedom. #The truth. #Resisting rules, and doing whatever I want. What annoys you the most? #When people think they are better then others. #When some strange thing takes over my body. #I prefer to stay indifferent on the outside, but I get bothered when people are blinded to what is right in front of them because of what they want to see. #My siblings. #Being forced to choose. #Being blamed for something that wasn't my fault. #Being held back. If the Clan was getting attacked, and you could save one person who would it be? #A kit-it has the logest future. #My siblings-It is my job to protect them. #My sister-she is likely the only thing that really matters to me. #Whoever I saw first-I am not close to anyone in my Clan, but of course I would try to save someone. #The leader-the Clan's future could still go on. #My best friend-I have loyality to them. #Whichever family memeber I could find-my family is the closest thing to me. You are in the best of a dark cave, and a fox coming close to you, the fox is also blocking the entrence, what would you do? #Think of a witty remark, but secretly have no hope. #Get scared, maybe? #Be sly and clever, and try to charm the fox into freeing you. #Yell at it, it has no right to corner you! #Attack it, but be ready to lose the battle. #Give up, what else? #Swifty and quickly get the heck out of there. You are a kit, and you find out some other kits are sneaking out of camp, you know it is breaking the rules, but it could be a wonderful night-what would you do? #Stay, but not tell anyone. You simply don't care. #It depends, if your siblings were going you would go, otherwise you would stay. #I would come, but try to stay away from everyone. #It depends on who was going, but no matter what if you come you are the one leading the patrol. #Come, or stay. #Go, it would be great! #You would likely not find out until you ran into them already out of camp. Leader or follower? #A leader, you are good at coming up with plans. #You try to be a leader, but no one really listens. #You are none, as you are never part of a group. #It depends, you aren't really a take-charge sort of person, but hate it when other people take charge. #Well, officially you are the leader but are more of a follower. #You can be both, it really depends. #A follower, but you sometimes take the leader. Rule breaker of follower? #A follower, but also a maker. You will follow the already-made rules and also tend to decide on new ones. #Follower, but not to the extreme. #You live by strct rules, but all rules that you decided on for yourself. #You are pretty indifferent. #Breaker, but you sometimes find yourself coming up with rules. #A breaker. #It depends, you follow the rules you life and don't follow the rules you don't like. A kit wants you to take them out of camp, your response? #You would refuse-you have to be six moons. #You would refuse-but only because what of something happened to you, the kit would be alone. #You would refuse-you don't want to make a friendship with someone. #You would agree-but only one time. #You wouldn't care-but would end up saying no because it is your job. #You would agree-you were fine doing it as a kit. #You would think about it-most of the time you would say yes, but after a problem would have to think about it. What is your biggest of the below fears? #Nyctophobia (being scared of the dark)-but you are barely scared of it. #Traumatophobia (being scared of batle)-what if you got possesed during the battle, then what? #Philophobia (being scared of falling in love or feeling emotion)-it will only make you weak. #Atychiphobia (being scared of failing)-that would make you useless #Decidophobia (being scared of choices)-it makes you feel forced to choose. #Athazagoraphobia (being scared of being forgotten)- because if you are forgotten you are all alone. #Dementophobia (being scared of going insane)-you were border-line insane your whole life. And done! Results Mostly 1s-Wolftail Mostly 2s-Pinekit Mostly 3s-Flash Mostly 4s-Riverpaw Mostly 5s-Wolfstar Mostly 6s-Creekdew Mostly 7s-Runningstrike Category:Blog posts